Messing up does have its consequences
by DreamsAreForDreaming
Summary: Kyle knew he had messed up on his mission in America, but he didn't know how badly he had messed up until he got back to campus and realised what had happened.


**Kyle knew he had messed up on his mission in America, but he didn't know how badly he had messed up until he got back to campus and realised what had happened. This is story about Kyle Blueman.**

**For the purpose of this story, I have created a new character. She is called Amy Blueman and she is Kyle's 11 year old sister. In this story, Kyle is 16.**

**Please read and review to let me know whether to continue.**

...

The aeroplane was comfy, far comfier than the one that the Cherubs usually went on to get to the hostel in summer, with the mould growing in the gaps between the seats and shrivelled orange peel in the ashtrays. This aeroplane was a brand new, state-of-the-art plane designed to take rich people all around the world, with its reclining leather seats, and air hostesses who brought you fruit salad served on a silver platter along with freshly squeezed orange juice.

Most kids would have found the trip back to England enjoyable and relaxing but not Kyle. He had been careless on his mission, and had messed up badly. He had left an email to his friends on campus open while people who were suspected of being part of a terrorist organisation were on his property.

Kyle knew that when he arrived back he would be in a lot of trouble, if the bad guys had contacted Cherub. But Kyle was in for a nasty surprise.

...

10 hours later...

Kyle walked out into the car park of Heathrow airport. The sun shined in his eyes as he scanned the rows of cars, looking for someone from Cherub. He walked up and down the rows of parked cars a few times, and then hailed a taxi. Kyle guessed that there was probably a swimming gala or something like that, which everyone at Cherub had gone to watch.

The taxi driver dropped Kyle a mile from Cherub and he walked the rest of the journey. When Kyle arrived at the front gate, he was surprised to see ten security guards in the booth which operated the gate instead of the usual four people. He walked up to the gate and smiled at the guards. None of them smiled back, and Kyle realised that they were all new and he had never seen any of them before. The first three men came over to Kyle and he showed them proof that he was Kyle Blueman.

The gate opened and Kyle was shoved through. He walked up the path to the main building and was surprised to see that there were no Cherub's playing on the grass outside. He went through the doors and was about to go up the stairs to his room when the receptionist called him over.

He turned and sauntered to the desk.

"Name?" The receptionist asked him.

"Err, Kyle Blueman."He replied, feeling confused.

"Proof, please."

Kyle got out his passport and showed it. After a few seconds, the lady looked him in the eye.

"I need to see your card." She said.

"My card?" Kyle asked.

"The one you got given at breakfast two days ago. You are meant to carry it round with you at all times."

Kyle looked perplexed, "I don't know about any card. I have only just got back from a mission an hour ago."

"I'm afraid we will have to keep you here until you get permission to enter from the chairwoman. We can't have intruders in here." She explained.

Kyle shook his head. "I don't understand. I know I'm a Cherub, my room is on the sixth floor. You can go and check if you want..."

A voice spoke behind Kyle."Kyle, is that you?"

Kyle turned around and saw James walking towards him. "James!" he called, slapping him on the back. Two security guards came out from behind the desk. The first one spoke.

"Get off him. You must not come into contact with this young man until it has been proved who he is." The guard said, dragging Kyle back.

James looked surprised, "But I know who he is. He is my friend Kyle Blueman. Won't that do?"

The men shook their heads. "You must wait until the chairwoman has seen him. Here she is now."

Kyle turned around and saw Zara Asker coming along the corridor towards him. She looked really stressed and tired. The guards explained the situation to her and she nodded.

"Kyle, what was the first rabbit you had here called?"

"Errr, Honey. She was honey coloured and had white spots."

"Yes he is Kyle BLueman." Zara told the security guards. "Can you get him a card printed off? Now if you will excuse me, I need to talk to Kyle in my office."

Zara led Kyle down the familiar corridor and into her office.

"Have a seat and I will catch you up on everything." Kyle sat down at the desk and started to speak, but Zara put up her hand to stop him.

"Tell me what happened on your side later. First I need to tell you what has been happening on campus. The terrorists are trying to get into campus, and they have taken some hostages." She looked down at the table and paused.

"I'm really sorry Kyle. They have taken Amy."

Kyle put his hand over his mouth.

"I'm so sorry." Zara said.

...

**Thanks for reading chapter 1. Please review with any ideas or comments.**

**FBR xx**


End file.
